


Sexy Us Time (Jashton)

by goodnightgothamfanfiction



Category: Jashton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightgothamfanfiction/pseuds/goodnightgothamfanfiction
Summary: Had this prompt lying around in my notes so I decided to post it both here and on my Tumblr @goodnightgotham243.WARNING MAJOR NSFW READ AT YOUR OWN RISK
Relationships: Boyfriend/Boyfriend, Jamie and Ashton - Relationship





	Sexy Us Time (Jashton)

Ashton's face was covered in a layer of sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead as he continued to ride the dildo underneath him. His muscles clenched around the toy, his untouched cock leaking profusely with pre-cum.

His lover was sat on one of the plush armchairs in the room, sipping a glass of champagne. They took a sip of the crisp liquid, swallowing with ease as he wiped his mouth. He stared straight at Ashton, fucking himself on the toy he had been asked to pleasure himself with.

His face was bright red, sweat glistening on his naked body as he continued to bounce on the dildo.  
"Please, may I cum?" He begged, stopping as to catch his breath.

"You may cum when I tell you," Jamie smiled, downing the last of his champagne. His lover whined in frustration, which only made Jamie's smile even wider. He then stood up unbuttoning his shirt buttons. Those slender fingers fiddled with the buttons agonisingly slow as he watched Ashton squirm in pleasure.

He loved being a tease. Seeing his soulmate become so turned on by it gave him butterflies in his stomach. Finally the last button was undone, and he slipped the white fabric off his broad shoulders. Unbuckled his belt and stepped out from the trouser legs. He pulled down his boxers to reveal his own cock, hard and dripping with pre-cum.

By now Ashton is a shivering, mewling mess. His once perfect brown locks now a damp, unkempt mess on his head. His perfectly pale skin glistened in a layer of sweat and his legs slowly giving out on him.

The sight of this made Jamie's cock twitch. Their spine tingled with anticipation as he smiled mischievously. He had a lot planned for him tonight.


End file.
